Goths Can Love, Too
by Kittycattycat
Summary: A vamp kid and a goth. Together? This just isn't natural! When a new goth girl moves to South Park, she just happens to catch the eye of Vampir. Little does he know...he caught her eye, as well.
1. Moving

**Yay! My first multi chapter story on here! I'll probably be doing a lot of fanfics in the South Park fandom. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning other fandoms, but I'm honestly getting really into South Park right now. **

**Alright, about the story: A bit of a warning, the first chapter is basically kinda boring. It's telling about how Lunar's and Rachel's family got to South Park. In later chapters, however, a plot will pick up and things will be WAY more interesting, so don't let this chapter scare you off!**

**Well, time for my first disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned South Park, about a kazillion Yaio pairings would be cannon. Also, do you honestly think that I am involved with Trey Parker and Matt Stone's creation whatsoever? You do? Well, I don't! And I'm not! I don't own anything but this story plot and my OCs, Lunar and Rachel.**

**Anyways, let the story begin!**

**Lunar's POV**

Ugh, why does it have to be so boring here? Oh wait, because nobody here is like me. Nobody else here is gothic. It's a preppy place full of annoying, preppy conformists. Tch, conformists. Who needs them anyways?

Nobody, that's who.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the only two other goths weren't siblings. They both had to move away to North Carolina last month. They only gave me their numbers so I could text them. That's what I would be doing now if I hadn't broke my iPhone...

I needed a new one anyways.

Or maybe it's bad because I'm just too weird. I'm a goth, but I can't stand the taste of coffee. It sucks, who the heck _likes_ this crap!?

Anyways, I'll certainly never smoke one of those cancer-sticks called cigarettes, either. I don't want to die because I smoked. That's kinda like suicide, and suicide is totally an emo thing, so I'm definitely not doing that.

I'm thinking way too hard about this, why do I even _care_? Why did I even start thinking about this?

Oh right...my iPhone broke...

I'm bored.

Whatever. I'll just plug my earbuds into to my iPod and listen to some rock music or something...

Wait...what's that noise? Is someone knocking on my door? No, someone is..._calling me?_ No one calls me. Like ever.

Ugh, Seriously? Calling is for people who are too lame to text. Who is that anyways? It better not be my sister, Rachel. I don't have any friends that call me, they all text. Let me see who it is...

"_Mom_?! What the heck!? Leave me alone conformist!"

...

"Stop talking mom! Where is this conversation even going!? You're such a conformist! Shut up!"

...

"Wait...we're moving? Again? We've lived in a ton of the houses in this neighborhood, there's none left, mom."

...

"We're...we're...moving away from here...yes! Goodbye annoying conformists! Goodbye Missouri! Hello...South Park? Where is that?"

...

"Colorado?"

...

"Little mountain town?"

Great.

Just...

Freakin'...

Great.


	2. New Home

**Alright, this chapter is kind of her adjusting to her new home. Plus, Rachel has a cameo in this chapter! Rachel's role won't be **_**that**_ **important, but she'll be a reoccurring character, mostly because she's Lunar's sister. Also, next chapter is when she meets up with the goths and vamps, if your wondering. Once again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of its characters. Matt Stone and Trey Parker, however, do. The only thing I own is the story itself, and my OCs, Rachel and Lunar.**

**Now...onto the story!**

Great, we have to drive seventeen freakin' hours to get there. And I have to sit next to my conformist sister, Rachel, the whole way. Why couldn't we just fly there instead? I'm seriously tired. We had to get up and start driving at four in the morning, and we still won't get there until nine at night! It's already been five hours, this is taking eternity!

That's it, I'm just gonna put in my earbuds, turn the music up as loud as I can, and listen to it for the next twelve hours. Ugh, is there any good music on this thing? No, nope, never, not, why is this even on here!? After a while I just let it play on shuffle...Yes! I love this band! I'm gonna keep it on shuffle and listen to some decent music for the next couple hours.

Dang, I'm still really tired. I'm not gonna fall asleep, though. Sleep is for the weak-minded. But...I guess closing my eyes for a little while couldn't hurt, right? Yeah, I'll just rest my eyes. It's not sleeping, it's called preventing tiredness for a while, definitely...

Huh, what's going on? Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm in our car. Did I seriously just fall asleep? In the car? Oh well, at least I'm awake now. What time is it? 9:15, really? Was I really asleep that long? Ugh, I need to stop asking myself such conformist questions! I sound like an idiot.

"Lunar! Get out of the car! We're here! At our new house!"

My sister is such an idiot...

"Whatever, conformist."

"Dude, what is a conformist?"

My point exactly.

I opened the car door and trudged into the outside world. It was pretty cold, I mean, it was the beginning of February. To most people, it would have been freezing. But not me, I loved the cold.

I looked down the street to see several houses. They were decent looking buildings. Nice, small houses for families. Even if it was a small town, at least one of these people had to be a goth. I just knew it.

I glanced up at our new house, not that I cared what it looked like. I was just curious. It was a decent-sized house, slightly bigger than our old one. It was a plain white house with a black-shingled roof. It had some strips of shrubbery near the edge of the house.

I walked up the long, concrete-paved path to the open porch. I opened the front door to see that they had already placed our furniture in the places we requested. At least we didn't have to place it. This was the only plus to having movers do this in advance.

I wandered around the house until I found the room I would be staying in. It was a large room with most of the furniture ready to use. It's walls were painted blood red with a black border. I took some of my posters from a nearby box and stuck them to the wall. There, now it's perfect.

It had a bookshelf for my poems, drawings, and, of course, books. It seems like they hadn't put anything on it yet. That's good, no one shall ever touch my art, nor my books. I'll put them up later. Y'now, like way later.

They also had my dresser, cabinet, and desk ready for use. I looked and saw that my clothes were already in the closet. Also good, I'd be too lazy to put them there, not that I'd care in the first place. A majority of my clothes were usually dark colored and off-putting to most people. Others were usually T-shirts for rock or punk bands.

My drawers were full of things I used frequently, such as pencils, paper, and a lighter or a box of matches (once again, I don't smoke. Although, I do seem to enjoy burning down abandoned buildings.). I hope I get a chance to use my matches. I probably will. There seem to be a lot of creepy and/or abandoned buildings which no one will miss. That's good, not like I'd care if someone was sad about the building burning, though.

Anyway, since I'd already slept, and got a good look at the house, I decided to go outside and wander around looking for buildings to burn down. I quickly stuffed the matches, lighter, and my iPod in the back pocket of my skinny jeans. I threw open my bedroom window and jumped out before slamming it closed again. No one would know I was gone, and if they did, I wouldn't care.


	3. There Are Other Goths?

**Alright, here's where an actual story starts to form. Lunar is sneaking out, only to find the other goths hanging around the cemetery. Oh yeah, almost forgot...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park in any way, shape, form, or fashion. The only thing I own is the story itself and my OCs, Lunar and Rachel.**

I wandered down the dark street, messing with my black hair with red at the ends, and looked at all the different houses. Some were small, others bigger than mine.

I paused for a brief moment when I saw a light coming from what looked like a flame. It looked strange in the darkness, but that didn't stop me from going over to see what, or who, it was.

For it being nine-thirty, it wasn't very dark. So I managed to see a few tombstones. Ah, a cemetery, whoever was here had a pretty good taste in hangouts.

Eventually, I could make out the faces of four other kids. They all looked about my age, except for one, who looked like a kindergardener. Wait...they're gothic! I knew it! The closer I came, the more the area reeked of coffee and cigarette smoke.

Yep, they were definitely goths.

I looked a bit closer and saw that we were in a parking lot of a restaurant, my suspicion was confirmed when I saw the very dull glow of a restaurant sign on the building. One of the goths, the only girl in the group, seemed to acknowledge my presence.

"What are you doing here, conformist? Aren't you supposed to have a bedtime?" She taunted.

"Whatever." I replied. "Only conformists can't see that I'm goth, too."

I smirked when I saw her eye twitch slightly.

"No way...did she really just backtalk Henrietta? I think she did." A goth with curly hair asked.

"She totally just did." Another goth with red and black hair answered.

"That's pretty hardcore." A small kindergoth, no more than four, stated in slight amazement.

"Took you long enough. It's nice to know not everyone in this town is an annoying conformist cheerleader like where I moved from." I said flatly. "Who are you guys, anyways?"

"I'm Michael, the guy with red and black hair is Pete, the kindergoth is Firkle, and the girl is Henrietta." The goth with curly hair said.

So his name was Michael? I'm gonna assume he's kinda like the leader since he answered for everyone, and nobody questioned him.

"You said that everyone where you're from was a conformist? Dude, that's freaking torture!" Pete said.

"Yeah, it was. At first, there were three goths. Me and my friends Amber and Ethan. But then they had to move to somewhere in North Carolina, so we can only text each other."

"Well, don't worry dude. I don't mean to sound sappy, but we'd love someone else to hang out with. That is, if your hardcore enough." Michael said with a smirk.

"I think I'm game." I replied. "By any chance, are there any abandoned buildings nearby?"

"Yeah, there's an old house a few streets down. People say it's haunted. Why? Firkle replied.

"Anybody else feeling like burning down a building?" I asked, the matches in my hand.

Michael looked at everyone else and nodded.

Soon enough, we were all walking the empty streets. When we came upon the house, I smiled. It was a fairly small building, but I knew from experience that it was made of a specific kind of wood. The kind of wood that burned like a charm.

"Hey, I just realized. You never told us your name." Pete realized.

"Oh yeah, I'm Lunar."

I handed everyone a match that didn't have one. When that was over, we all went on different sides of the building. I took a brief moment to look over my surroundings. I saw a box of tools, barrels, and...a can of gasoline!

"Guys! Wait a minute! Check this out!"

I grabbed the gasoline can and shook it, making sure there was still some left. A full container of gasoline was now it my possession.

"What is it? Are you finally chickening out?" Henrietta asked.

"You wish, I found some gasoline! Wait while I pour it around the building. It'll burn better that way."

I unscrewed the lid and started pouring it around the base of the house, making sure not to waste any. The house was gonna explode like fireworks on the Fourth of July!

"Alright, let's light up the house!"

We all threw our matches and ran as the house lit up in flames. I ran a safe distance away and stopped to enjoy the burning.

"That's pretty hardcore. Welcome to the goth group." Michael said.

"Cool. What do you guys even do out here?"

"We kinda just talk, smoke, and drink lots of coffee." Pete replied, while whipping his bangs out of his face. "Want a cigarette?"

"Uh...nah, not feelin' it."

There was no WAY they were gonna find out I didn't smoke...

"Whatever you say, Lunar." He replied.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" Michael suggested. "It'll help anybody feel better."

There was no way I could back out of this one...

"Sure, why not."

I could deal with the taste of coffee for while, right?


	4. Faggy Vamp Kids

**Hello there! I'm back with another chapter! A few goths, a few vamp kids, how will this turn out? once again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park or anything/anyone in it! All I own is this story and my OCs, Lunar and Rachel!**

**Now, on with the story!**

We walked over to Village Inn to grab some hot coffee. As we walked in, the waitress seemed to glare at us. Did she see us burn down the house? When we sat down, she came over to our table.

She stared straight at me.

"Oh great, another one! Don't just sit here and drink coffee like your friends, actually buy something!"

"Tch, conformist." I said.

"Yeah." Agreed Firkle.

"Whatever." She said. "Here's your coffee."

She just rolled her eyes and pointed to a booth on the opposite side of the café.

"You and your friends are all the same. Always griping about 'mortals' and 'conformists'. At least they order something."

I saw Michael's eye twitch slightly.

"We...are not...friends...with those...stupid...vampire...posers!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, kid."

And with that, she sashayed away to the next table.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"Those," Henrietta explained, "are the vamp kids. They're all wannabe vampire posers. All they do is shop at Hot Topic and drink clamato juice."

"They sound weird. But, to be fair, all we do is sit, talk, smoke, and drink coffee."

We debated back and forth on this subject until I finally decided to check my watch. 5:26!? Ugh...do I have to go home? Seriously?

"I'm gonna head home. My mom has to have me fill out some retarded papers for school."

"Ugh, that sucks. We'll text you later."

"Cool."

I slid out of the booth and started walking quickly towards the doors.

"Ah, I'm guessing you're another goth, per se."

I turned my attention toward a boy with green and black hair.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I am Vampir. Leader of the vampires!"

"We all know you aren't a freaking vampire, Mike!" Michael said from the other booth.

"It's Vampir!"

"Whatever!"

"Will you two shut up!" I yelled.

The waitress glared sharply in my direction, telling me I needed to shut my mouth or take my leave.

I rolled my eyes and walked quickly outside.

Gosh, those two...

It didn't take long to reach my house. It was about two streets down. I opened the front door and ran up the stairs and to my room. I slammed the door closed and jumped onto the bed.

I laid on my back for a second, just thinking about the torture weapon known as school. Those stupid vamps would be there. I would be surrounded by conformist, too.

But, all the days afterwards would be hanging out behind the school building and drinking coffee at Benny's. Maybe not all the other kids were bad. Maybe some were at least tolerable kids. Some might even become my friends.

Not.

I glanced at my digital clock. It was flashing 6:30. Really? It had already been that long?

Oh well, I guess I just wasted half an hour of my life. Not like I don't do that everyday.

I heard a loud knock on my bedroom door.

"Lunar! Go take your shower!"

I sighed.

This was going to be a long weekend.


	5. Mike?

**Hello once again readers! I'm having a small bit of writers block right now, so sorry if this chapter seems kinda off. The story updates are going to take a bit longer from now on, because I've already done and posted the parts of the story I had pre-written. The story will continue, so don't worry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park blah blah blah you've heard it before. I only own this story and my OCs, Lunar and Rachel.**

I'd gotten out of the shower and I'm back into my room. My hair's still kinda wet, so I can't re-dye my ends red. What can I do now? Sketch...nah, not feeling inspired much. Eat breakfast...that's for conformists.

I was still thinking when I heard an unfamiliar mantra of 'death and despair.' I looked at the caller ID to see who it was, even though the tone of voice gave it away. Michael? Seriously, now? Oh well, I guess.

I grabbed my phone to answer it.

"What's up, Michael?"

"Ugh, I just need to warn you. Almost all the people at school are going to confuse us for the vamp fags. It's freakin' annoying! Even after we made a freakin' speech about it, they still do it!"

"Michael. Shut. Up. Your starting to rant. Anyways, I'm used to it. People at my old school kept calling me 'vampire girl'."

"It just annoys me that they can't see a difference!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, they're conformists. They can't even BE different, and you think they can spot differences?"

"True, true."

"Anyways, why'd you call me? You could just text."

He paused for a moment.

"...Crap, I forgot about that. Anyways, I gotta go get more cigarettes and make some coffee. Later."

Then the call was ended. Typical Michael. Going into a rant about conformists or the vamps. Usually a combination of the two.

Well, back to the topic of what to do for the weekend. I think that there's only one thing that I can do for now...

I grabbed a pen off my desk and snatched the school papers. I might as well fill it out now when I'm not busy, I suppose. It was simple crap, 'sign your name here' or 'what is your birthday?'.

Once I had filled it out, I unlocked my door and went to give them to my mom. She was sitting quietly at the table, reading a newspaper.

I tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

She jumped slightly and looked over at me.

"Oh, hi Lunar. What's that?" She asked, pointing towards the papers in my hand.

"Here, they're the school papers."

Shoving the papers towards her, I headed towards the front door. I'd finally thought of something to do.

I went outside and walked towards the park. It wasn't too far away, but far enough that it'd take a while.

I stared down at the ground while I walked. It was an old habit I had formed a long time ago when trying to ignore things around me. Ignore the conformists, they usually ignore you.

I kept walking forward until...

"Ow! Watch where your going!"

I got up to look at who had knocked me down.

"Mike!?"


	6. Graveyard

**hi guys! *dodges object* Hey, watch it! Sorry it took so long to upload. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't that important. Honestly, out of all the chapters, this crappy one took the longest. Probably because I was trying (and failing) to make it less crappy. Anyways, once Lunar makes it through the weekend, it will be WAY interesting, so hang in there!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't and never will own South Park! I only own this story and my OCs, Lunar and Rachel!**

Now, what kind of greeting is that? It's Vampir, and hello to you too, Lunar." Mike said with a slight smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Hi, I guess."

"That's better. Where are you going, per see?"

"I'm going to the conformist park out of boredom. What're you doing?"

"Ah, I'm on my way to Bloodrayne's house."

"Oh, that's-" I cut myself off.

I took a good look at who I was, and who I was talking to. I was a goth, him a 'vampire'.

I deadpanned, and finished my sentence.

"-stupid. Why am I still talking to you, Faggula?"

I ran off before he could utter another word. Tch, conformist.

When I actually bothered to see where I was, I saw that I was in a cemetery. Not like the faggy ones near churches that are all covered in dumb wreaths and crap. It was a legit graveyard.

I went over and leaned against an old tree, slowly sliding my back down it.

Eventually, I was sitting on the bare ground. I traced small shapes in the dust with my finger. What exactly about this did I think would be interesting? Well, it still beats being stuck in my house surrounded by my family, I suppose.

In the dust, I traced the usual designs. A skull and crossbones. A black widow spider. Just the normal crap.

After drawing several of these and some different designs, I decided to go over to Benny's. I felt like snacking on something, but I only had three bucks. Maybe I could get like, what, a stale donut? Possibly, I guess.

After all, what else was there to do?


	7. Yay For Donuts!

**After all of eternity, I finally decided to post another chapter! *cheering* thank you! Thank you! Well, while last chapter was unfortunately just a crappy filler chapter, this one actually serves a purpose in the story! Hooray! As always...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of it's characters! I'm making NO MONEY WHATSOEVER off of this fanfic! I only own this story and my OCs, Lunar and Rachel!**

By the time I got to Benny's, it was already 10:00. Well, that killed some time at least.

I sat down in a random booth near the windows. Having no idea what this place served, I looked quietly at the menu.

A few times the waitress would turn to glare at me, then see the menu in my hands and become confused.

After a while, she came over to me.

"Are you, uh, gonna order something...?"

In return, I spared her a glance and spoke.

"Yeah, can I have a glazed donut?"

She looked surprised at first. I can't blame her, I don't think the goths around here order anything but coffee. And honestly, I don't think they pay for that.

Eventually, she nodded and quickly hurried off.

Tapping my fingers subconsciously on the table, I took a good look around the restaurant.

It was small, and not too busy. I think that she was the only waitress in the entire building. If I didn't know there was a cook, I'd say she was the only employee in the entire facility.

At least, I think that there's a cook.

Three minutes later she returned with my donut. Wow, it actually wasn't stale. As I took a bite, the waitress spoke up.

"It's about time you goths ordered something."

I nodded a bit.

"Yeah, I suppose I have to agree with you on that note."

I handed her my three dollars and smiled as much as a goth is capable of.

She smiled faintly, then wandered off to serve the next customer.

I'd hate to be in her shoes, working all day every day. It'd suck pretty bad, in my opinion, anyways.

Right when I was about to take another bite of my donut (which was delicious, by the way), I heard a familiar voice coming from beside me.

I turned my head and saw none other than Mike, I mean, 'Vampir', himself. Crap, I really thought I'd gotten rid of him!

"Did you really think that you'd gotten rid of me?"

"Screw you, Mike."


	8. Oh Crap!

**Hello again! Another update this way comes! :) This ones a bit short, but I decided that I'd leave on a slightly dramatic note, soooo...**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs, Lunar and Rachel, along with this story! South Park belongs to the amazing Matt Stone and Trey Parker! **

He frowned.

"Aw, that's no way to talk. Try being a bit nicer, per see."

"No." I answered coldly.

He looked at me, fake-pouting.

"Hey, that was mean."

"I hope it was." I replied spitefully.

"Sheesh, what's got you so ticked off?" He asked, with his cute little lisp...

...

...

...

...

...

Alright, I did NOT just say that!

"Your existence, now leave." I said, pointing towards the exit door.

"I'm not leaving." He stated simply, as he sat next to me in the booth.

Giving up the fight, I didn't try and convince him otherwise. I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right?

Right?

"I thought you were going to Bloodrayne's house, why're you here?" I asked him.

"Ah, she was busy with homework, per see."

I simply nodded and stared out the window to my right. I didn't really wanna talk to him right then. I didn't know why, though.

I certainly wasn't nervous or anything, of course not! Nope, I'd never be nervous around him. Why would I? It's not like I have a crush on him or anything...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oh crap, do I?!


	9. Thanks, I Guess?

**Ello again! Im finally back! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, I really appreciate it! Also, towards BlackButlerFan14: sorry, I'm not accepting OCs. As always...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my OCs and the story plot blah blah blah I've said this a thousand times already.**

Darn, mom said that I'd have to deal with this kind of crap eventually! Why did she have to be right?! And why now?!

I inwardly sighed, this was going to be hard to explain. True as that is, who said I have to tell anybody? Yeah...right! I don't! Yay, a solution!

Crap, I sound like a conformist.

Well, I decided to celebrate my mini-victory anyways with a bite of my donut. It was only appropriate to have a treat, after all.

As I picked my donut up off the napkin on the table, I realized something. There was a small place on the donut that looked as if it were torn off. But who...

Mike...

I looked to my left to see him looking at me smugly, chewing something.

I looked at him, clearly annoyed.

"Seriously?"

"What? Why're you angry? You should be glad that I didn't eat all of it." He said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and handed him the rest of the donut.

"Here, I'm not hungry anyways."

Apparently, I have some great luck. My stomach growled as I said that. Seriously, universe? Seriously!?

Still slightly smiling, he went over to the door and outside. Where he was going was anybody's guess.

About two minutes later, he returned with a small bottle of chocolate milk. Sitting down, he pushed the bottle into my hands.

"It's not coffee, but it's only fair, since I kinda ate your donut." He said.

"I don't drink it anyways..." I mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, what was that? You, being a goth, don't like coffee?" He asked mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Tell the others though, and you die." I said as threateningly as a nine-year-old holding chocolate milk could.

"I don't know what the big deal is about, but it won't." He assured me.

Nodding, I popped the seal on the bottle. I didn't know where he'd gotten it from, but I sure wasn't turning away free chocolate milk!

...I need to hang with the goths more often. This 'acting like a conformist' thing is getting out if hand.


	10. Of Vamp Kids and Kisses

Ah, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! *dodges thrown object* Hey! Watch it! Anyways, I'm gonna start making the chapter updates longer, since the other chapters are like 300 words, it's kinda pathetic, actually :( anyways, things are gonna get interesting! :D yay! Also, I'd just like to say that I thank all the people reading this that actually put up with my poor excuse of writing :) you guys are the reason I keep updating!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park or any of it's wonderful characters! All of that belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker! I only own Lunar, Rachel, and this plot!

enjoy!

I mumbled a brief 'thank you' before taking a sip of the milk. It was pretty good, even if it came from the unknown. Probably a vending machine or something like that.

After a while, I sat my bottle onto the table. It was getting a bit boring, just sitting here. I checked the clock at the front of the restaurant. 10:45. So I'd been here a while. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay here for a while longer. It's a pretty nice place, actually. It certainly wasn't the worst place I'd ever been.

But, being a but bored, I turned and saw Mike staring off into space. For no particular reason, I decided daydreaming sounded pretty good right then. After all, it might give me some time to think.

'What on Earth led me to believe that hanging out with a vamp kid was okay?' was the first thing to pop into my mind. And honestly, I didn't know the answer. I mean, I didn't particularly see anything _wrong_ with hanging out with Mike. He's a nice guy, actually. A bit weird, but nice.

About a minute later, the self-proclaimed 'vampire leader' finally spoke again.

"You seem pretty lenient for a goth. Actually willing to talk to vampires."

I just shrugged my shoulders a bit.

"...Whatever. You aren't as faggy as I first thought, I suppose..."

Mike grinned.

"Is that a compliment I hear?"

I could feel a slight blush creeping up my face. Luckily for me, my concealer helped to hide it.

"Maybe." I replied, smirking.

Unluckily for Mike, however, he wasn't wearing any concealer. I could faintly see a bit of blush dusting his cheeks. It was kinda cute, actually. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud.

Crap, I really do have a crush on him. But right now, I don't really think that's a bad thing. After all, it's not hurting anybody, is it? And he is really cute. Y'now, for a vamp kid.

Oh wait...

I'm a goth,

He's a vamp,

Oh...

_Right_...

This _is_ a bad thing.

Weeeeell, crap.

"Oh yeah, and, Lunar..."

I turned so I was facing him.

"Wha-"

I was cut of by a pair of lips slamming into mine. Wait a minute...was Mike...kissing me?!

Before I could realize what had happened and shove him off, he jumped up and bolted out the front door. Wow, I never would have expected him to run that fast.

After a second or two, I could feel my fists clenching. That jerk stole my first kiss! It's not like I was some preppy girl that was gonna go running home and whine about it all day, but still!

Soon enough, my anger melted into panick

Oh no...I can't believe that he just kissed me! I can't believe that I sat there like a complete idiot and let him kiss me! I can't believe that I...didn't entirely hate the kiss?

No! No! NONONO! I did not just admit that! What if Michael and the other goths find out?! Oh crap, Mike better not tell anyone! Waaah! I'm so super screwed!


End file.
